


离别

by 07_24_3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07_24_3/pseuds/07_24_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015年的夏天，Silva在Carrington送走了三个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是写在英超开始前一天想庆祝新赛季的，结果写出来的一点都不甜，就拖到现在才放出来：P

Silva最后一次在Carrington见到Milner的时候，

Silva把Milner堵在了走廊里。

“James，你为什么要走。”Silva用仍不太流利的英语问道。

Milner苦涩地笑笑，揉了揉Silver的头发。

“你不会理解的，我的小魔法师。”Milner用西语回答。

不会理解什么？被教练按在替补席上的感觉吗？

落后时看着队友在场上拼抢自己却什么都做不了的感觉吗？

Silva忽然有些气愤。

这令他又想起了2010年的世界杯。

但他什么都没有说。

他只是静静地站在那儿，看着Milner一步步走出Carrington。

走了几步Milner忽然回过头来。

“下次再见，就是赛场上了。”

“我可不会脚下留情的哦。”

——

接着Jovetić也走了。

Silva没有问为什么，

他只是在Jovetić离开前给了他一个拥抱。

Joevetić轻轻将Silva的刘海捋到耳后，然后露出灿烂的笑容。

Jojo总是这么乐观，Silva想。

“再见，David。”

“再见。”Silva有些勉强地笑了笑。

Jovetić拍拍Silva的肩膀，向前走去。

就在Jovetić即将消失在Silva视线里的时候他忽然转过身朝Silva挥手。

“期待在欧冠见到你们哦，可不要在遇到我之前就被淘汰了。”

——

最后是Dzeko。

Silva准备了好一段话来送别，在对上那双灰绿色的双眼后又忘得一干二净。

最后他只是轻轻地说：“再见，Edin。”

Silva踮起脚尖让自己挂在Dzeko身上。

“祝你在罗马好运。”

Dzeko微笑着在Silva的额头上印下一个吻。

“再见。”

然后Dzeko头也不回地走了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间过得很快。快得Silva再次吹灭他生日蛋糕上的蜡烛时已经34岁了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多月我又来开了个脑洞，这次轮到Silva离开了。

2020年，Silva第一次因年龄而落选国家队大名单。

名单出来后，Silva在无数次反复寻找自己名字的行为失败后把自己关在了家里，哭了几乎一整天。

他想起了很多，国家队的首秀，U19的冠军，还有他站在世界之巅时的感觉。

那时他是多么的自豪，作为国家的代表，为了国家的荣誉在草坪上拼了命地奔跑。

都过去了，他告诉自己，都过去了。

曾经的他把每场身披国家队球衣的比赛都当作最高的荣誉。España，为了这几个字母，他愿意付出自己的一切。

可是，

西班牙不再需要他了呀。

* * *

到了离开的时候了。

Silva走的那天并没有什么人来送他，毕竟夏季转会窗是出去旅游的好时候，大部分球员都不会选择留在曼彻斯特。

他一个人走进球员通道，原本只是在赛前短暂停留的地方现在忽然变的那么漫长。

他盯着门楣上的花体英文字“Pride in Battle”，双手不由自主地攥紧了身上天蓝色球衣的下摆。

Silva慢慢走进球场，习惯性地来到开球点前，叉着腰站在那儿，猛然间他意识到这不过是他对这球场一次小小的参观，整个人又放松下来。

他蹲下来，轻轻拂过茵茵绿草。和他刚来时并无两样的草坪，其实已换过不知多少季草了。

时间就是这样不知不觉地过去的啊。

Silva小心地跪在草坪上，俯下身子，第一次也是最后一次亲吻了这片土地。


End file.
